Kurumi Erika
Kurumi Erika jest jednym z Cure i średnie Bohaterem Heartcatch Pretty Cure! . Jej hasłem jest "Nawet dziewczyna jak ja, z sercem, które jest szersze od morza, to na jej granicy"! ( 海より広いあたしの心も,ここらが我慢の限界よ! Umi yori Hiroi atashi no kokoro mo, kokora ga Gaman nie Genkai yo! ? ) . Mieszka sklep mody o nazwie Fairy upuść , a ona mieszka z obu rodziców, plus jej starsza siostra, którego jest ona bardzo zazdrosny. Jej serce kwiat jest biały cyklamen , choć może to kolor czerwony, jeśli Erika doświadcza ekstremalnych zazdrości starszej siostry, Kurumi Momoka . Jej ego Cure jest Cure Marine ( キュアマリン Kyua Marin ? ) . Historia Spotkanie z Tsubomi W chwili obecnej, Erika jest nadanie nowego ucznia Hanasaki Tsubomi ciężko na jej pierwszy dzień, choć stara się dać jej nowy, lepszy wygląd po szkole, kiedy uświadamiają sobie, że są sąsiedzi. Jednak ona sama ma kłopoty, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że będzie sam w klubie mody, gdy inni członkowie mają zamknąć, a nie dokona Tsubomi przyłączyć. Bierze spacer w jakiś czas po tym, w którym spotyka Sasorina , który zaczyna jej serce kwiat . To, co powoduje jej Tsubomi spróbować stając się częścią Pretty Cure HPC01 . Po jej kwiat serca oczyszczony, tylko ona pamięta wydarzenia jak sen, i przeprasza Tsubomi jej energicznym osobowości. Następnie uzgadniają, że jeżeli Erika może lalkę, że jej serce kwiat posiadał dość, Tsubomi dołączy do klubu mody. Szczęśliwi, ona wybiega na zakup niezbędnych materiałów eksploatacyjnych, aby naprawić lalkę. HPC02 Noc potem marzenia Erika z Moonlight Cure i jej strat przed Drzewa Serca i przyznaje to Tsubomi podczas lunchu. Ona jest w szoku, gdy wróżki pojawiają się i powiedzieć jej, że jest drugim Cure, partnerem zestawie . Mimo, że chce go wypróbować, zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi się martwić o klubie mody w tej chwili i zamienia je w dół, choć myśli o Pretty Cure i własną nazwę Cure przez resztę dnia w szkole. Tsubomi pomaga jej rekruta dla klubu mody podczas lunchu, ale nie znaleźliśmy żadnych nowych członków. Po szkole tego dnia, widzą, że dziewczyna kochający futbol Ueshima Sayaka Flower Heart 's został przekształcony w Desertrian i atakuje gimnazjalistów. Tsubomi przekształca Blossom Cure, a zegarki Erika z boku. Po obejrzeniu walki Blossom Cure dla dobra każdego z nas Kwiaty Serca, Erika postanawia zostać Cure, też, i przekształca się w Marine Cure. Dzięki snu wcześniej, Marine Cure jest w stanie łatwo oczyścić Desertrian. Po przywracanie ich transformacje, Erika i Tsubomi znaleźć właściciela lalki z poprzedniego dnia i oddać. Wtedy decydują się ciężko pracować razem w celu ochrony każdego z nas kwiaty serca i rekrutacji nowych członków do klubu mody, podczas gdy go znaleźć coś do jedzenia. HPC03 Wygląd Erika ma średnio długie faliste granatowe włosy. Jej grzywka są rozstał dół centrum, z dwóch długich łańcuchów kształtowanie jej twarz. Jej casual składa się z niebiesko-zielonej sukni ozdobione żółtą wstążkę na klatce piersiowej, z długimi białymi rękawami i warstwy white falbanki na dole. Ona również nosi białe skarpetki i brązowe buty mody. W szkole, nosi mundur standardowy problem dla dziewcząt. Cure Marine ma długie jasne niebieskie włosy, zaprojektowany w dwóch segmentach z tyłu i dwa długie pasma kształtowanie jej twarz. Nosi w kształcie serca dekoracyjne akcesoria do włosów na czubku głowy. Jej oczy również się jaśniejszy odcień niebieskiego. Jej strój jest głównie biały i niebieski, z ciemnymi niebieskimi pasemkami, i bardzo przypomina Blossom, z kilkoma różnicami małych. Łuk na jej klatce piersiowej jest duży z dwoma długimi wstążkami, a jej górny jest biały z bufiaste rękawy. Jej protecters ramię są jednowarstwowe. Nosi długości do połowy uda białe legginsy. Jej buty są krótkie i niebieski, z jasnoniebieskie toetips, przyciski i małe światła niebieskie kwiaty i ma rozszerzony biały punkt na szczycie. Super Cure Marine , cała jej zmiany strój jaśniejszy odcień niebieskiego. Jej włosy są wyraźnie dłuższe i akcesoria w jej włosy zmienił się dekoracyjne kawałek metalowej Heartcatch! logo. Łuk na piersi zwiększa się z krótszymi wstążki i płatki spódnicy są dłuższe i ostrzejsze w przyszłość, z dwoma bardzo długimi coattail-jak płatki z tyłu. Jej protecters ramię rozszerza się obok jej łokcia i stają się pełne palcach rękawice. Jej konstrukcja jej buty też zmienia się nieznacznie, z większych kwiatów na piętach. Cure Rainbow Marine, jej strój zachowuje większość elementów z jej oryginalnym stroju. Jej włosy staje się jaśniejszy odcień niebieskiego, i dwie nici kadrowania twarzy są teraz w loki spiralne. Rękawy jej górnej i jej ozdoby do włosów zarówno uzyskanie dodatkowych warstw pierzaste, a liczba niebieskich róż na spódnicy również rośnie, z 3 dodatkowych płatków długie z tyłu. Migotał biały punkt na jej buty teraz rozciąga się aż do prawie kolana. Ona również ma małą parę złotymi skrzydłami na plecach. Osobowość Erika kocha modę i marzenia jako projektant mody, i jest w stanie powiedzieć, swoich uczuć i nastrój się z kombinacji kolorów na ubrania dzięki terapii kolorami ona przeżywa. HPC04 Ona jest bardzo energiczny i czasami może być nieco niecierpliwi lub nawet leniwy. Ona jest bardzo wścibska i nie ignorować nieśmiałych ludzi jak Tsubomi i zawsze mówi dokładnie to, co jest na jej głowie. Z tego powodu, może ona dać się egoistyczne i średni stosunek do spokojnych ludzi, ale inne czasy, bardzo dojrzały i zrozumienie boku jej pokazano, zwłaszcza gdy chodzi Tsubomi. HPC09 Ilekroć Tsubomi podkreślić, lub przestraszony, Erika jest zwykle jeden ją uspokoić i pocieszyć, a Tsubomi często opiera się na niej w razie potrzeby. Jest również okazały się bardzo sympathic dla innych czasami Choć zazdrosny Momoka i chce uchwalenia jej osobowość Erika jest zupełnie inna od siostry spokojnej i dojrzałej. Jest możliwe, że Erika chce ominąć jej siostrę, nie naśladując ją, ale zrobić to na własną rękę. Jak ujawnił, Erika jest bardzo szybko uczący się, zdolne do przekształcania bez instrukcji od wróżki, walcząc prawidłowo, a możliwość korzystania Pretty Cure siłę do maksimum w swojej pierwszej transformacji właśnie dzięki oglądania Moonlight Cure we śnie i pamiętając jej ratowanie przez Cure Blossom. HPC03 To sprawia, że jej kontrast Tsubomi, który nadal jest nauczenie się wszystkich sił Cure Blossom. HPC04 Cure Marine ' "Flower kołysząc się na wietrze morza, Cure Marine!"' 海風に揺れる一輪の花,キュアマリン! Umikaze ni yureru Ichirin no hana, Kyuamarin! Cure Marine '( キュアマリン ''Kyuamarin ''? ) jest Cure Erika przekształca się. Jej kompetencje nie zostały w pełni ujawnione, ale tłumaczenia z reklam wskazują, że kontroluje kwiaty, choć jej nazwisko Cure może oznaczać, że ma kontrolę nad wodą lub na morze. W przeciwieństwie do byłego Pretty Cure-duetów w serii, Erika nie musi być razem ze swoim partnerem, Tsubomi przekształcenia, choć robi to większość czasu. Ponieważ Erika marzył Cure Moonlight tych i Cure Blossom walki, już wiedziała, jak przekształcić i walczyć, a nie marzył o własnym nazwiskiem Cure, zanim powierzono Perfumy Serca . Gdy przy jej Marine Takt sam, może użyć ataku Blue Wave Forte , a wraz z Cure Blossom i jej Takt Blossom, mogą korzystać Kwiatowe zasilania fortissimo . W końcowej walce Cure Dune Marine łączy siły z Sunshine Cure i ich wykorzystania Floral zasilania fortissimo razem. W obliczu zaawansowanego Desertrian, Cure Blossom , Cure Marine i Sunshine Cure można również wykonać finiszer grupy zwanej Shining fortissimo . HPC31 Później w serii, ona staje Heartcatch Precure Silhouette Super wraz z Blossom Cure, Cure Sunshine i Cure Moonlight w odcinku 38 . 'Ataki Marine Shoot ( マリンシュート Marinshuuto ? ) : Cure Marine rysuje okrąg z kropli wody, zanim strzela je na wroga. HPC03 To pierwszy sub-attack, że zostało wykonane dwukrotnie. HPC11 *'Marine Impact '( マリンインパクト Marininpakuto '' ) : Marine Cure consentrates wszystkie swoje uprawnienia do jej dłoni i uderza w przeciwnika, światło niebieskie światło będzie świecić, a wróg zostanie potrącony od hotelu. *'Marine Dive ( マリンダイブ Marindaibu ? ) : Cure morskie skacze wysoko w powietrzu, a następnie spada z piętach w kierunku wroga. HPC07 *'Marine Dynamite '( マリンダイナマイト Marindainamaito ''? ) : Cure Marine wyrzuca ręce w powietrzu, tworząc wybuch energii niebieski wybuchnąć. Uważany solową wersję Pretty Cure Daibakuhatsu. *'Pretty Cure Impact X'mas: Z Marine Cure, to sprawia, że wielkie serce i staje się wpływ *'Blue Forte Wave '''Marine urzywa go do oczysczenia serca kwiatowego oraz jest pierwszym atakiem Cure Marine. Super Rainbow Marine Cure Rainbow Marine ( キュアレインボー·マリン Kyuareinboo Marin ? )jestan zyski Cure aktualizacji Marine wraz z każdego innego w Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! . Razem grupa siedemnastu dziewcząt z grupy Cure Rainbow ( キュアレインボー Kyuareinboo ? ) . Ten doskonalić, strój ma małe skrzydła akcesoria niektóre miejsca na ubrania i nowy materiał obejmujące ramionami. Ona również ma parę małych skrzydłach złotych. '''Super Cure Marine' "Kwiaty świecące na całym świecie, HeartCatch Pretty Cure, Super ''' ni Kagayaku ichimen no hana, HātoKyachi PuriKyua Supa Shiruetto! " '''Super Cure Marine ( スーパーキュアマリン Suupaakyuamarin ? ) jest Super Cure aktualizację Silhouette Marine otrzyma po przejściu próby w pięknym Pałacu Cure. Formularz ten jest otrzymywany gdy rzeczy nazywa Heartcatch Mirage i Super Dość Seed Cure jest używany. Super Cure Marine ma nieco dłuższą spódnicę z ostrzejszymi krawędziami, i wstążki na piersi i włosy są powiększone i nieco różniły. Jej jasnoniebieski kolor stał się również odcienie jaśniejsze, a jej rękawiczki Rozszerzyliśmy do prawie ramionami. Włosy włosów wydaje się również wzrosła w dół do jej stóp. W tej formie, może go używać finiszer grupy, Heartcatch Orchestra. Galeria CureMarine14.jpg|Oficjalny Profil 98dd3ef19903acfa7fe9066dd565333c1265475827 full.jpg|Oficjalny Profil Toei Chara02cy.jpg|Super Cure Marine A44ca17663542628eca1c3f556a3019c1265569244 full.jpg|Oficjalny Profil Toei 201209131711391860.jpg|Oficjalny Profil Toei C05 2 main.jpg|Cure Marine's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Cure Marine21.jpg|Cure Marine Profil Luna Rune 14553603.jpg|Super Cure Marine Luna Rune Cure Marine23.jpg|Cure Marine świąteczna Luna Rune Cure Marine22.jpg|Cure Marine w kimonie Luna Rune O0595084110470261704.jpg|Kurumi Erika Luna Rune CureMarine1.jpg|Cure Marine Cure Marine.jpg|Rainbow Cure Marine Wideo Category:Cures Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! characters